


Death and all his friends

by shippityshipship



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, Humour, M/M, Steve Rogers has a fan (but not one you'd expect), Very very very random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippityshipship/pseuds/shippityshipship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death doesn't mind when both Bucky and Steve skip their meetings with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and all his friends

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was written very late at night. No, any characters that were not tagged were not inspired by any other work of fiction that I know of, and any resemblance is 100% unintentional. Enjoy :)

Death assumed that he'd known Steve Rogers for years, but he never really noticed until the war. Sure, he knew that he'd been the one to take both of Steve's parents away, but that was unremarkable - he was use to making kids orphans. But now Steve was starting to make quite an impression, with all the Nazis he was sending Death's way.

 

(Death didn't mind - the Nazis were sending him far too much work these days, and he figured that he'd get a holiday sooner if both he and Steve got on with their respective jobs.)

 

In fact, Death was growing quite fond of Captain America and his Howling Commandos. Although they probably didn't realise, they were making Death's job much easier - bulk orders in the sizes they were dealing were much easier than the one or two casualties other forces were sending his way.

 

So when Death got the call out that he needed to go and collect a Mr James Buchannan 'Bucky' Barnes, he was quite disappointed. A fall from a train - that was hardly the noble way Steve Roger's best friend (and lover? Death made a mental note to ask Cupid about it) deserved to go.

 

It was with great reluctance that Death went to meet the young man. He was in such a sulk that he would have dragged his feet all the way there - if Death actually had a physical form with feet, and if the ethereal otherness he travelled through had an actual ground to drag anything over.

 

Perhaps that was why there was nothing to find when Death finally reached the pickup point. Sure, there was a huge red stain the snow, and footprints back and forth to the edge of some tyre tracks, but what Death was actually after was gone.

 

He cursed, because he knew he'd be in trouble from his superiors, but in some ways Death was almost glad. If anyone could get away with skipping a meeting with him, it was the Howling Commandos.

 

 

***

 

 

Of course, his superiors gave him hell (metaphorically speaking - they couldn't just give him something that was already his), but they couldn’t keep him for long in such a busy time.

 

 

***

 

 

Death kept a close eye on Bucky as Hydra worked on him. He had plenty of reason to visit - Bucky was far from the only victim of their experiments, but most of the others ended up meeting Death before too long. It concerned Death how accepting and even eager those jobs were to meet him, given what they'd been through.

 

Even more worrying was the fact that Death got a call a couple of weeks later to pick up a Steve Rogers from the middle of the Arctic Ocean. Sure, he often got calls to collect kids by the name of Steve Rogers - the amount of newborns being named after America's greatest hero were astounding, and given the statistics, some of them were bound to end up in his bassinet.

 

But the chances that the job in the middle of the ocean would be an infant?

 

Not fucking likely.

 

Nope, this callout just had to be Death's favourite provider, just had to be an incredible hero who had far more use in the living realm, and just had to be someone who didn't realise that they weren't going to meet Bucky any time soon.

 

Yeah, Death was pretty pissed off.

 

By the time he got there, Steve had just passed out from the hypothermia. He hadn't even had the opportunity to go quickly with the impact. By now, Death was fuming, and looking for a way to get back at his superiors. He liked to imagine that he was shaking from the cold, but being Death he couldn't exactly feel it.

 

But it could be felt by someone else that Death knew, someone else who was quite happy to play havoc with the Big G's plans.

 

"Frostayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Death summoned in a way similar to a handheld method of communication that humans would invent later that century.

 

"Wazzup Grimm!" came a reply.

 

Death chuckled, but quickly got down to business. "Jack, I've got a situation and I need your help. How soon can you get here?"

 

There was a 'pop' and a flurry of snowflakes, as Jack Frost showed just how quickly he could do things when he wasn't trying to impress Little Miss Sunshine. He grinned, but then noticed Steve, and raised an eyebrow. "Can't you just grab him and go like your usual jobs?"

 

"I would, but…" Death pointed to the shield.

 

Jack just nodded. He got it - his buddy Death kinda hadn't shut up about the mortal-with-a-god-bod.

 

"Can you help?" Death asked nervously.

 

"Sure, it's cool."

 

"Thanks Jack, you're a mate."

 

Jack grinned and set to work. He knew what Death had promised to do if Cupid could get Steve and Bucky back together, and he knew he'd do a lot more that set a reversible freeze coma on one guy to see that.


End file.
